liloandstitchfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Olil and Tits: Esrever
This is episode 1. Episode Olil says, "I found this in the garbage." He held up a pod. The pod said "029." Tits was on the ceiling, jumping down and knocking over a glass of water."AAAAAHHH!" said Olil, slipping and dropping the pod. "Olil!" said Tits, catching him and then slipping. They both fell into the water. They were followed by the pod, which was activated. A green mule with purple stripes was activated. "What can he do?" said Olil. Experiment 029 blasted a beam which hit a blanket. It formed into a pillow. "Cool!" said Olil. "I'll name you, Esrever. It's reverse backwards, and that's what you do. Esrever jumped out the window. Tits jumped out after him. He landed on him. Esrever turned a tree into a flower, a trash can into a recycling can, and then Olil's house into a mobile home. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" said Olil. "Olil" cried Tits, jumping into the house. Everything was packed into a suitcase, and food was spilled all over the floor. Esrever ran away. "Wait!" yelled Olil, chasing him. Tits followed. Esrever ran into town. He turned grocery stores into trash stores and furniture stores into houses. "Stop right there!" said Olil, jumping in the way. Tits got on his head. They were in the middle of the street. Everyone stopped because of a stop sign. Esrever turned the stop sign into a go sign and then ran. The cars piled over Olil and Tits. Tits turned intangible and ran through the cars. He caught up with Esrever and grabbed him. They tumbled into a sewer. Both experiments were on a stone ledge. Esrever turned the stone into water and leapt like a dolphin. Tits tumbled into the water. Esrever climbed up a short ladder. Tits flew up and knocked Esrever into Olil's hands. They took him home and used a gadget to put him back in his pod. But Esrever used his beam against the gadget's beam. Tits was put back in ''his ''pod. Olil grabbed the pod that said "030" and said, "Tits!" He then slipped and knocked the pod everywhere, getting stuck in a drain. Esrever turned the sink drain into a fish tank. A half-eaten fish turned into a whole live fish. The fish ate Tit's pod. "No!" said Olil, grabbing the fish and throwing it at Esrever. Esrever blasted the fish and turned it into a whole cooked fish. The fish fell into Esrever's mouth, and then he spit Tits into the fish tank, which activated him again. While that was happening, Esrever had started Ambuj's space ship. Tits carried Olil to the space ship, and then threw him into a window. He flew and went through the wall of the space ship. Esrever was smashing controls halfway to space. Tits blasted a beam at Esrever. He was knocked out the window. Olil and Tits grabbed him before he fell. They were about to pull him in, but they were in space. Tits snapped a space suit onto Olil. Esrever blasted a beam towards the antenna of a sattelite. It reflected as a sound wave to earth. "Oh no!" said Olil. "Esrever's going to reverse earth's polarity!" Earth was blasted, and then it started turning. Tits jumped out and removed the antenna on the sattelite. He then went into it and transplanted stuff. He flew back out and attached the antenna back on. Earth sent feedback to Tits, Esrever, Olil, and the space ship. They were teleported back to earth. "I have the perfect place for you" said Olil. He carried him to a blank side of town, where we would make a parallel museum. A tourist walked by. "Ah!" she said. "What?" asked Olil. "My shoe!" said the tourist. A big foot was on her foot. "Esrever!" said Olil, rolling his eyes. The episode ended.